parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Western Gorilla
The gorilla is a heavily built primate and is the largest of the living apes. Until recently it was considered a single species, but DNA evidence has led to the recognition of the eastern and western populations as distinct species: Gorilla beringei and Gorilla gorilla, respectively. Gorillas have a characteristic body shape with a broad chest, heavy neck and strong hands and feet. They have a fine, brownish coat, often with a red or auburn tinge on the crown, and mature males are known as 'silverbacks' due to the silvery-white saddle of hair extending from the back to the rump and thighs. Male gorillas have a larger skull crest than females and other apes, together with larger canines and a more pronounced ridge above the eyes. Western gorillas (Gorilla gorilla) are smaller and lighter bodied than eastern gorillas, because they must be agile climbers in order to reach fruits in the trees. Mature male Western gorillas are known as 'silverbacks', and are named after silvery-white hair on their back, rump and thighs. A sociable species, the Western gorilla lives in family groups containing a dominant male, several females and their offspring. Western gorillas have been known to live for up to 40 years in the wild. Roles * It played Yeti (Abominable Snowman) in African Animals, Inc. * It played Shnitzel in Chowder (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dweeb in We're Back!: A Congo Animal's Story Gallery Western-lowland-gorilla-extinction-western-lowland-gorilla1-kajKSd.jpg WesternGorilla.jpg Western-lowland-gorilla-FRONT-PAGE.jpg Gorilla LG.jpg Western-lowland-gorilla-baby-and-mama.jpg Gorilla, Western Lowland.jpg PPG Gorilla.jpg PPG Reboot Gorilla.png|The Powerpuff Girls (2016) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1721.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Phineas and Ferb Gorilla.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Gorilla ZT.jpg Tarzan (1999) Gorillas.jpeg|Tarzan (1999) Rugrats Gorillas.png Dexter's Lab Gorilla.jpg Muppetgorilla.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-07-08_at_3.19.02_PM.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3348.jpg Gorilla.png Family Guy Gorillas.png The Problem Solverz Monkey.png IMG_7754.JPG Gorilla, Mountain (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) IMG_7766.JPG IMG_4581.PNG IMG 8306.JPG|Robinson Gruesome (1959) IMG_3581.PNG|Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan and Jane (2017) King and the Mockingbird Gorilla.png wild thornberrys gorillas.jpg WNSB Gorilla.png IMG 0794.PNG Class of 3000 Gorilla.png IMG 3478.PNG IMG 0970.PNG IMG 8660.PNG IMG 9780.PNG Zoobabu Gorilla.png PunchKick135.png Miguel and the gorillas.png|The Jungle Bunch 392b099c5586c2dfbfc2c2c9cd5bac14.jpg AFEFF175-083B-47B7-9029-81D7CEB66E3A.jpeg|Alley to Bali (1954) Nightmarish Gorilla.png Bongo the Eastern Gorilla.png What Do Pandas Orangutans Rhinoceroses Elephants and Gorillas Have In Common.png Magilla Gorilla in Fender Bender 500.jpg WindsorGorilla.png Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami).jpg African Elephants Gorillas Rhinoceroses and Hippopotamuses.jpg Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg Western Lowland Gorilla (KF).jpg|Kemono Freinds (2015) Animal Atlas Gorilla.png Screenshot 2018-07-22 at 9.22.03 AM.png Screenshot 2018-07-25 at 2.31.12 PM.png Stanley Gorilla.png Totally_Spies_Gorilla.png SitBC_Gorilla.png Singing Gorillas.png Toto been scared by a Gorilla.jpeg Babar Gorilla.jpg Mandrills Gorillas and Ring Tailed Lemurs.png Gorillas2.png Bananas Gorilla.png Matilda Gorilla.png Bongo the Gorilla.png Georgeofthejungle7.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 10.45.34 AM.png Extinct vs Endangered.jpg Wabbit Gorillas.png Eddie (Globehunters).png G4.png Star_meets_Western_Gorilla.png|Star & the Western Gorilla Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png UTAUC Gorilla.png Windsor Gorilla.png Gorilla Simpsons.jpg Jürgen.png Gorilla in the smurfs travel the world.png Books B8EC0909-E1BF-446F-9285-45AE410E9AB6.jpeg 17C21DA4-8881-4C13-A9BA-A58D6279117D.jpeg DBFD9C6A-E702-4C75-A3BA-F4A7F468F2A8.jpeg 1B0BBEC0-42F3-4FD6-90C1-1F814A81522B.jpeg 647BD702-21E6-4A69-8B3E-4B50426FDEFB.jpeg 189A87CA-90A9-41EC-92C2-3FD409402EEF.jpeg 05292255-845D-4229-8592-A8A04E143D2C.jpeg 231EA7B1-9443-48A1-8132-A31BCADDD9AC.jpeg AB3CFB3A-CAED-40E3-B828-6795867C20D7.jpeg 0E764A7D-CA14-4CA3-A579-E86885EB6D13.jpeg 48B3F07B-294C-4220-96A0-AED3099182AA.jpeg EB9587DB-6785-48DD-B492-8BFFB42253C1.jpeg F25FF715-E086-47D7-8DEF-5298A0227513.jpeg 17FB0FB5-8AC2-483E-9573-970E72E7603E.jpeg 3CE1E70D-364A-4796-B480-F605D6D1B510.jpeg 376F631E-9356-4831-A9BE-624D6A34F835.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg 8927E228-DB57-44E5-95EF-36F9A86A8909.jpeg B43F150B-FC4F-4CDC-9579-DCC8806FE9AF.jpeg C6F5C277-3653-432C-9F0D-7AAB60D67C67.jpeg F78ED865-A012-400E-BE46-C0AC9049FFD7.jpeg 3AF46FB6-C6B6-406E-8A23-E7C8C00BE41E.jpeg See Also * Eastern Gorilla Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:Gorillas Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Rise of the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:Omnivores Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Teen Titans Go! Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Donkey Kong Country Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Black Animals Category:The Boss Baby Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:UPA Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:The King and the Mockingbird Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:MAD Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:War for the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Operation Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals‎ Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Class of 3000 Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Burger King Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:The Zoo Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Sing, Stretch, and Shape Up! Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Totally Spies! Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Sheep in the Big City Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Dragon Ball GT Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Monsuno Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals